From Dawn to Dusk
by DreamStar14
Summary: Even now, even after everything had fallen apart, their hearts were still connected, even if only by a single thread. All they had to do was mend, and the girls would help. HitsuHina, Post-Anime
1. Chapter 1: Her Reasons

A/N: Hello again. DreamStar14 is back with a revised version of The Parent Trap.

Summary: "Even now, even after everything had fallen apart, their hearts were still connected, even if only by a single thread. All they had to do was mend, and the girls would help. HitsuHina, Post-Anime"

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo-sensei owns Bleach. I only own the twins mentioned in this chapter.

Note: Rei and Yuki's new looks are presented in the preview image above. Go on and take a look.

~B~L~E~A~C~H~

**From Dawn to Dusk**

_**Parent Trap ~ Re-write**_

**Chapter 1:** _Her Reasons_

Hinamori Momo, filled with enthusiasm today, knocks on the Tenth Division door. Her dark brown, shoulder length hair is down, with her bangs in place to her left with her fancy hairclip.

_Knock, knock, knock-knock, knock!_

When she hears a quiet, yet stern and stoic voice call out, "enter," she does exactly what the voice tells her to do, but she still carries the same enthusiasm.

Sure enough, there sits the person she has come here to see. His spiky, white hair, in his new style, with a teal-colored scarf around his neck make him stand out, not that she minds. She will always recognize her dear childhood friend no matter what's going on.

_Hitsugaya Toushirou._

He's at his desk, doing paperwork, his own and Rangiku-san's.

He glances up from his work to see who just walked in. Once he lays eyes on her, his face turns a bit red, and he looks back down at his work, but greets her friendly, in his usual stoic, icy personality. "Hinamori," he acknowledges her.

"Ohayo~, Hitsugaya-kun!" At least she didn't call him 'Shirou-chan', not that he minds.

In fact, he never did. He just wants her to acknowledge him as a great Shinigami, the Juubantai Taichou, not just as the boy she grew up with. Not anymore.

They've both grown up quite considerably, and they are now the same height. At least, it looks like it.

Seeing that he's not going to talk back to her, she goes on.

"I heard about the Xcution and your fight with Yukio," she says. "Did you sustain any injuries?"

"No. Didn't even break a sweat," is his curt reply. But he somehow knows that wasn't all she wanted to ask him about, so he waits, and he continues on. "Hinamori, I appreciate your concern for my welfare, but I am a Taichou. I'll be fine. Besides, it was mainly a battle of wits more than actual sword-fighting."

She giggles, and his heart skips a beat. "And I bet he was nothing compared to the famous prodigy Hitsugaya Toushirou!"

Leave it to Momo to go around and praise him. He isn't like that, proclaiming his self-worth. He is too humble, but he doesn't mind Momo doing it for him. Actually, it feels really good when she does it.

_This is it,_ Tobiume tells her. _Tell him, you dope. It's now or never._

Though she keeps a smile on her face, behind her back, her hands are fidgeting. Should she tell him?

She should. Would she tell him?

Possibly. Could she tell him?

"Well, I, uh...I'll see you around, Hitsugaya-kun. Hirako-taichou probably has some work for me to get done."

And he can only watch her as she leaves, wondering what she really wanted to say.

_No, she couldn't._

~B~L~E~A~C~H~D~A~W~N~D~U~S~K~H~I~T~S~U~G~A~Y~A~H~I~N~A~M~O~R~I~

_'It seems hard,'_ Kurosaki Ichigo had told her not even twenty-four hours ago, when he had come here to talk to the Taichous, _'but it's really not. All you have to do is tell him. I'm sure he'll understand.'_

_'What if he rejects me?'_

_'You two are childhood friends, right? I know for a fact that, behind that icy exterior of his, he holds a soft spot for you, Momo. If he does reject you, he'll let you down gently. I know Toushirou. He's not that cruel.'_

She knows she should tell him, but she can't gather enough courage to do so. She can literally hear Tobiume mentally screaming at her.

_What the hell was that?! You call that courage?!_

Tobiume is right. She can do better than this.

"Hinamori?"

It's Matsumoto Rangiku. She's stayed pretty much the same, besides her haircut to her shoulders.

"I-I'm sorry, Rangiku-san. I can't do it."

"Do what?" What the two girls were talking about for the past eighteen months flooded her mind. "Oh, that." Momo is sitting down, leaning against the wall. Rangiku kneels in front of her. "Why not? What are you so afraid of?"

"T-T-That he actually l-loves someone else..."

"Hinamori, honey, let me give you the cold, hard facts. Taichou may be rough around the edges and the ice may be hard to crack, but behind that mask of his is a very big, very warm heart. I know this. You know this. All he ever thinks about is you."

_'I know for a fact that, behind that icy exterior of his, he holds a soft spot for you, Momo.'_

And Rangiku left the Fifth Division Lieutenant to her thoughts.

Her real fear is guilt. She hurt him, by neglecting him, by focusing all her attention on Aizen, but not comforting him when he needed it the most.

She's not even worthy enough to talk to him.

~B~L~E~A~C~H~D~A~W~N~D~U~S~K~H~I~T~S~U~G~A~Y~A~H~I~N~A~M~O~R~I~

_Okay, Master,_ he can hear Hyourinmaru say, _I think you've waited long enough. Go on and tell her._

He couldn't. He just couldn't.

He had hurt her, way too many times, more than he can count. He stabbed her in the back, literally, two years ago. He was cruel with her when he should have been there to comfort her, especially when she needed it the most. Not mention, he fell for Aizen's trap and he hurt her. Kami, he hurt her, injured her, made her bleed!

He just couldn't.

He can't protect her. He's the dirt she tramples over every day. No.

He's below that. He's worse than dirt.

_Apologizing is the first step towards redemption, Master, _Hyourinmaru states firmly, but gently.

And he can't contain it anymore. He gets up from his seat and races toward the door, where he literally runs into Momo.

"H-Hinamori..."

"Hitsugaya-kun..."

They both say "I need to tell you something!" at the same exact times.

"You go first, Hinamori."

"No, let's say it together. One, two, three."

"I'm sorry," is the first both of them say. They two seem surprised at what the other has just said, but they continue on, speaking simultaneously. "And I love you."

This is when both of their faces turn completely red, especially since they can individually hear their zanpaktous cheering them on.

Did he just hear that right? She loves him?

Does he really love her? Does he really forgive her for all the pain she's caused him?

She looks up from the ground and back into his sea green eyes, and she is mildly surprised to see them so soft. He has a gentle smile across his face, as if he had been waiting for her to confirm his feelings.

"I'm so glad you're okay..." he softly whispers to her, before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

They both tell each other, "I love you, too," before sealing it off with their first kiss.

~B~L~E~A~C~H~D~A~W~N~D~U~S~K~H~I~T~S~U~G~A~Y~A~H~I~N~A~M~O~R~I~

_**23 Years Later...**_

Over the past few years, Momo has learned that family and work are two completely different things.

Her long, mid-back length dark down hair is a testimony of her long years as Toushirou's wife. They got married about two decades ago, when they both were old enough, and now for the past eleven years, the two have also become parents.

They are twins, two girls.

Rei is the oldest. Her hair is turning out to be more like her mother's, dark brown, almost black, and she appears to have naturally red highlights, with big, round brown eyes. Despite her being only eleven, she is the outspoken one, but she is also the muscles. Not to say she isn't smart, but she has more muscle than her sister. Despite her being a bit larger than her sister, Rei is also the fastest. Not to mention, she's definitely a fighter.

Toushirou and Momo both know that she will turn out to be like her mother.

Yuki is the youngest. Her hair appears to be white, more like her father's, with naturally blue highlights and big teal eyes, shaped in such a way that suggests 'stoic'. Like her eyes suggest, she is the silent one, being stoic, choosing not to say her problems or her complaints aloud. She is the brains of the two, not to say she isn't weak, but she has more room for more knowledge and intellect than her sister, and Yuki is definitely the healer.

Toushirou and Momo both know that she will turn out to be like her father.

But lately, Yuki has gotten very ill. She has a fever that hardly calms down at all, and she appears to hate the heat, because she's always whimpering. She's in pain. Both her parents can see that, even if she tries to hide it.

But since a Shinigami cannot take more than a day off, unless they're on a mission or in Division Four, Toushirou and Momo take turns watching over her.

The funny part is that whenever her father watches over her, she appears to get better, but when her mother watches over her the next day, she gets worse. The cycle repeats, and that's what deeply worries them both.

Not to mention, Toushirou has a terribly hard time trying to juggle both his work life and his family, and the fact that Yuki is sick and Rangiku procrastinates all the freaking time does not help him at all.

Momo has the better odds. Hirako-taichou is a hard worker, does not procrastinate, and he also understands Momo's position, even if he is not a parent himself. He does all he can to make Momo's life as easy as he can. That and he does not mind babysitting Rei. She is a quick finder and always eager to help him with whatever he needs. Actually, Rei makes his job a bit easier on him. Since she is strong and fast, she can deliver stacks of paperwork in as little five minutes. Well, keep in mind, please, that the Sereitei is a really big place, but Rei knows the Sereitei like the back of her little hand.

Momo is aware of the fact that Yuki always seems to get worse whenever it is her taking care of her daughter.

If it wasn't for her, Toushirou would have better odds.

Besides, she knows that he still suffers because of her.

And she feels so much guilt, she doesn't know what to do with it.

So that very day, she asks the Soutaichou for a mission in the World of the Living, time undetermined. To her surprise, he gives it to her, as if knowing what she is feeling.

She informs her Taichou of what's going down currently, and he lets her go, and he painfully, reluctantly, allos her to take Rei with him, understanding that at least one of her girls deserves to know who her mother is.

She carries this out that very night, while Toushirou and Yuki are both sleeping. Trying not to wake them, she kisses the two on the forehead.

And her final words that night are "I love you both. Someday you'll understand why I left you. I'm sorry."

_Fourteen years apart. Two different lives. Two different parents._

Yet, all destined to be together again.

~B~L~E~A~C~H~

**Next Chapter: **_Urahara, Ichigo and the Advanced Squad help Momo and Rei try to adjust to normal life, while Hitsugaya's life gets even worse as the Soutaichou gives him bad news about Yuki._

A/N: So? What did you think? Any mistakes I may have made? Tell me. Don't be afraid to tell me and tell me how I can fix them. I am open-minded. I'll listen to anyone's opinions. Review, please.

Also, a little warning, if you do not like the pairings of IchiHime and RenRuki, please turn back now. If you feel a little daring, you may continue on, and the romance between these two pairings will be brief and will not be that much. I do not hate IchiRuki or IshiHime. Actually, I agree with both of those pairings, and I do ship them. I just would like to point out that IchiHime and RenRuki, in my opinion, work better in this story.


	2. Chapter 2: The Days Following

A/N: Hello again. DreamStar14 is back with a revised version of The Parent Trap.

Summary: "Even now, even after everything had fallen apart, their hearts were still connected, even if only by a single thread. All they had to do was mend, and the girls would help. HitsuHina, Post-Anime"

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo-sensei owns Bleach. I only own the twins mentioned in this chapter.

Note: Rei and Yuki's new looks are presented in the preview image above. Go on and take a look.

~B~L~E~A~C~H~

**From Dawn to Dusk**

_**Parent Trap ~ Re-write**_

**Chapter 2:** _The Days Following_

"Alright, Hime. I just put Sakura in bed. She went out like a light." Kurosaki Ichigo glances over at the door as the doorbell rings. "Who could that be?" He asks, his wife Orihime in the kitchen, washing dishes.

Orihime, about fifteen weeks along, shrugs. "Who knows? Maybe it's Ishida-kun. No, maybe Sado-kun. He did leave his wallet here today."

"Yeah, and I called him just five minutes ago," Ichigo replies, moving to answer the door. "Besides, what business does Ishida have by coming to our house this late?"

But when the carrot-top opens the door, it's neither one of them, nor is it Kurosaki Isshin.

"Y-You..." Ichigo quietly stutters. This person certainly isn't who he was expecting. "You're..."

"Hinamori Momo," Orihime says, brightly, as if greeting an old friend. The former Lieutenant glances up at the two and gives them a broken smile, Rei resting comfortably in her arms.

"W-Wait, Hime, you know her?" Ichigo knows perfectly well who Hinamori is. He had helped her quite a few times, the most significant when he regained his Shinigami powers after eighteen months of not having them. But Orihime knows Momo too?

The auburn-haired woman replies, "Yeah. After the war with Aizen was won, I helped Unohana-san heal her, in hopes that I could reject her wounds if normal Shinigami healing reiatsu could not."

"Inoue-san saved my life that day," Momo speaks up, shivering in the cold. "I owe my life to her."

"No problem," Orihime says. She may be pregnant, but she's still as hyper as ever. "Hey, it's cold outside, Hinamori-san. Come on in."

"Yeah," Ichigo and Orihime step aside, while Momo walks into the house, Ichigo closing the door behind her. He begins the conversation as the two women sit on the couch, Momo still holding Rei. "So, Momo. What are you doing here?"

"Indefinite mission," the Shinigami woman replies, "so Rei and I got our gigais from Urahara-san not too long ago."

"Is that how you were able to find us?" Ichigo asks.

Momo nods. "Yes. Urahara-san gave me directions. He said _'if anyone can help you now, it's Kurosaki Ichigo.'_ I already knew who you were, so I didn't ask many questions, and I just...walked over here."

"You look deadbeat tired," Ichigo replies, knowing that Urahara would say something like that. He quiets his voice, pointing to the black-haired girl in Momo's arms. "Is that-?"

"Rei? Yes."

"How old is she?" Orihime asks.

"About eleven years. In Human World terms, that's...about three years old."

"What are you really doing here?" Ichigo asks. "I know you said indefinite mission, but I'm not entirely convinced."

"I-I hurt...Hitsugaya-kun...I can't face him," Momo replies, after some hesitation. "Without me, his life would be better."

"Aww, poor Hinamori-san," Orihime slides closer to the other woman and wraps an arm around her shoulders. "Ichi, she can't go back yet. Look how much she's suffering." Momo is literally in tears.

Ichigo opens his mouth, but he closes it soon after, when he finds out he has nothing to say. He clears his throat after a few seconds, saying, "A-Alright. Momo, you can stay here, however long as you need to."

Still crying, Momo sniffs, "T-Thank you, Kurosaki-san."

Orihime speaks up after this, "Actually, we're both Kurosakis now." Momo glances up. "We're married. Sakura, our daughter, about Rei-chan's human age, is currently sleeping. Maybe they could be friends."

Momo lightly laughs. "And it seems you have another one on the way."

"Yes, we do. I hope it's a boy this time. I mean, I wouldn't mind another girl, but Ichi said he wants a son, so I'm praying with all my heart, soul, and mind that it is. Besides, Sakura-chan needs a little brother to pick on, yet love all at the same time, so I-"

"Hime."

Orihime stops and turns to her husband. "Yes?"

"You really should breathe in between monologues."

Orihime giggles, before getting up. "Here, Hinamori-san. I'll go show you your room. It's actually our guest room, but since it's the nicest empty room in the house, we figured you could stay there, and it could be your room. Do you mind if Rei sleeps with Sakura in her room."

"No, not at all, but I..." Momo pauses. "I would rather prefer that Rei makes that choice on her own behalf."

"No problem. Whenever she doesn't feel like sleeping in Sakura's room, she can sleep with you. Hey, tomorrow, how about we go shopping? It looks like you need some new clothes, Hinamori-san. Rei-chan, too. Well, Sakura-chan does too, anyways, so how about you come with us?"

"S-Sure."

Ichigo smiled to himself, knowing that Momo will be taken care of here. Very well. But even though Rei was a near mirror image of Momo, he knew for certain that she was Toushirou's daughter. If that really was so, then what was he doing now?

How was _he_ handling Momo's disappearance?

~B~L~E~A~C~H~D~A~W~N~D~U~S~K~H~I~T~S~U~G~A~Y~A~H~I~N~A~M~O~R~I~

The next morning, Hitsugaya Toushirou runs through the hallways of his house. "Hinamori! Hinamori! Where'd you go, honey?!" He stopped, quieting down, aware that a certain little girl was still sleeping. "Maybe she's already at work. No, no, then where's Rei?" He paused again. "Wait, wait, she's probably took Rei with her too work again."

But yesterday, he took the day off in order to watch Yuki. Momo knows when it's her turn to take a day off. Neither of them ever lose track of anything, least of all whose turn it is to take care of one of their ill daughters.

_None_ of this adds up, and not being able to come to a decent conclusion nearly brings him to insanity.

Especially since Hinamori is the one who's missing.

"Tou-san?" Comes a little voice from an open shoji door. Toushirou turns around and sees Yuki. She still looks sick, but she certainly does look better than a couple days ago. He quietly, yet quickly walks over to his youngest daughter.

Kneeling down in front of her, he gently says, "Hey, sweetie. What's up?"

"I...I heard you yelling...are you okay?" Yuki quietly asks him.

He places a hand gently on her forehead, feeling her temperature. "I'm okay. You seem to be feeling much better. That's good."

Yuki gave her father a smile. It was small, but it was real, and it was the first one she gave anyone in a long time.

She sniffed. She was still pretty sick, though. "Y-Yeah. I feel so much better."

"But you're still pretty sick," he replies quickly, a plan forming in his head. "Listen, I need to get to work, but I'm going to take you to a friend of mine, where they can watch over you. Okay"

Yuki nods, not saying a word.

That's what he's always liked about Yuki. She's quiet. She never asks a lot of questions, or at least, when she does, she's not annoying about it. When she does ask questions, it's because she wants to come to a decent conclusion.

_Just like him._

~B~L~E~A~C~H~D~A~W~N~T~O~D~U~S~K~

Hitsugaya leaves his daughter in the Fourth Division with Unohana Retsu, where he knows the woman will take good care of his little girl, and possibly have her fully healed by the time he gets off of work.

At the end of the day, Hirako Shinji meets Hitsugaya as the latter is going to the Fourth to pick Yuki up.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" Toushirou turns around.

"Hirako."

"Have you see Hinamori-fukutaichou?"

This was the thing that punched Toushirou in the face. "She's not in the office with you?"

"No, she was gone all day. I thought you might know where she is."

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" Toushirou turns around again, slightly annoyed that so many people rely on him. It's Ukitake Jyuushirou. "The Soutaichou wants a word with you."

Devastated at Hinamori's sudden disappearance, Hitsugaya has no choice but to follow Ukitake to the Soutaichou's office.

~B~L~E~A~C~H~D~A~W~N~T~O~D~U~S~K~

"Sit up, please." Yuki does as Unohana-taichou asks. She feels a hand on her back, and then another on her forehead. "Good, good. I do believe you are fully healed, Hitsugaya-san."

Yuki sends the woman a gentle smile, just as her father stalks into the room.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-taichou. Your daughter has completely recovered," Unohana says, before whispering in his ear. "Your daughter, over the few hours I've known her, possesses excellent reiatsu control, better than most kidou masters still alive."

"She does live with me...and her mother..." He says the last part silently, still devastated, but now, after his meeting with the Soutaichou, he sounds even more sorrowful. "She's free to leave?" Unohana nods and leaves the room, and Hitsugaya walks over to his daughter. "Hey, sweetie."

Yuki smiles at him. "Hello, Tou-san."

"Listen, I just came back from a meeting with the Soutaichou, my boss, and he said that you have to move in with Baa-chan."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know." Lie. "But I can't disobey my boss."

_'I am sorry, Hitsugaya-taichou, but as long as she is here in the Sereitei, according to her current power and condition, she is considered a Ryoka. She cannot stay in the Sereitei. When she shows potential as a Shinigami, and she enters the Academy, she can, but not now.'_

_'...I understand, Sir.'_

_'Does she have anyone in the Rukon District?'_

_'Yes, Sir. She'll be a resident there by the end of the day.'_

_'Good. I don't want to cause any uproar.'_

What was he supposed to do now? Hinamori is gone, and so is Rei, and now Yuki isn't allowed to live with him anymore. One thing is for certain, though.

Yuki may still be here with him, but he's already missing her.

"Yuki?"

"Yes, Tou-san?"

"I love you."

She paused. "I love you, too."

_Because he had never said that to her before._

~B~L~E~A~C~H~

**Next Chapter:**_ A few years later, Rei is exposed to the Spirit World, while Yuki's day is ruined when hollows invade the Rukon District._

A/N: So? What did you think? Any mistakes I may have made? Tell me. Don't be afraid to tell me and tell me how I can fix them. I am open-minded. I'll listen to anyone's opinions. Review, please.


	3. Chapter 3: Awakening Powers

A/N: Hello again. DreamStar14 is back with a revised version of The Parent Trap. Sorry it took so long to update!

Summary: "Even now, even after everything had fallen apart, their hearts were still connected, even if only by a single thread. All they had to do was mend, and the girls would help. HitsuHina, Post-Anime"

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo-sensei owns Bleach. I only own the twins mentioned in this chapter.

Note: Rei and Yuki's new looks are presented in the preview image above. Go on and take a look.

~B~L~E~A~C~H~

**From Dawn to Dusk**

_**Parent Trap ~ Re-write**_

**Chapter 3:** _Awakening Powers_

_**Two Years and Six Months Later...**_

Hinamori Rei and Kurosaki Sakura are indeed the same age, at least appearance-wise (as Rei is at least eleven years older). Momo had gotten to stay at the Kurosaki Clan's house for a good two years or so, before she finally got a stable job and had enough money to buy Orihime's old apartment from her. She and Rei had officially moved in six months ago, but the Kurosaki's still gave Momo money, even if she didn't need it that month.

Sakura was mainly quiet and had this overwhelming need to protect the defenseless and her friends, like her father, but around friends, she was very outspoken and very cheerful around her friends, like her mother.

Since the two fit together like peanut butter and jelly, the former of which Sakura was mildly allergic to, Rei and Sakura had become very close friends.

Now, at the age of 5 (Rei really at _16_), they go to the same kindergarten together.

One morning, while learning to write their names, being allowed to talk quietly amongst themselves, while Mrs. Masuda helped various kids around the classroom, Rei leans over to Sakura, who is sitting right next to her. (Orihime had _insisted_ they sit together, as Rei was the _only_ one Sakura was comfortable with.)

"You brought the flowers right, Saki-chan?" Rei quietly asks.

Sakura nods, as she finishes a stroke on her surname.* "Of course. What kind of friend do you think I am?"

"A good one," Rei replies. "I'm just wondering."

Mrs. Masuda claps her hands. "Alright, class. It's time for recess. Please put on your jackets. It's quite cold out today."

Once they're outside, Rei and Sakura race over to the tree at the left end of the courtyard. The tree is large, and old, and it interrupts the consistency of a chain-link fence.

This is a special spot for the two.

This is not only their special spot just for the two of them, but it's also where they met their first friend from the supernatural world.

Once they reach the tree, they slow to a stop and kneel in front of it. Nailed in the bark of the tree are a cross and the picture of a young boy.

"Hiro-kun..." Sakura softly calls out. For some reason, none of the other kids can see the boy when he appears, but Rei and Sakura can, and that seems to be enough for this boy Hiro. "We're here."

"And we've brought your favorite flower, the hibiscus," Rei follows up, equally as silent.

Hiro peers from around the tree, and a smile immediately dots his face.

_"Hi,"_ he greets, a broken chain attached to his chest. _"You two came. I was worried when you didn't come yesterday or the day before."_

"We were at home, Hiro-kun," Rei replies, this being their second week of school. "It's the weekend. Today's Monday."

_"Oh...so, did you find my older brother, Tadashi?"_

"Sadly, no," Sakura says. "We've searched everywhere."

_"That's okay. I just want to see him one last time before I pass on."_ Oh, yeah, that's right. The kid was dead. He had died three months ago in a car crash, located nearby this exact tree. The tree and the cross was his memorial.

Rei kindly interrupts. "Your parents died in the crash with you, right?" Hiro nods. "Your brother, from you've told us about him, seems like a very kind-hearted soul, whose brother was his top priority. Perhaps he hasn't visited your memorial yet because...he feels pain from loosing you and guilt for failing to protect you and keep you alive."

Sakura is in awe. Rei had never expressed those words or emotions before.

"Don't worry," Rei continues. "Eventually, he will find the courage and visit you, and then, maybe then, the two of you will find peace."

Hiro nods. _"Yeah, I just have to keep on the bright side!"_

Sakura and Rei both giggle, agreeing with him.

However, a loud crash in the middle of the school yard interrupts everyone's concentration.

Sakura and Rei both gasp.

"W-What is that thing?!" Sakura asks, before Rei is knocked out by a pig-like animal wearing a white mask. "_Rei-chan_!"

And soon Sakura is knocked out as well, but before passing out she sees a familiar orange-haired male in a black robe.

~B~L~E~A~C~H~D~A~W~N~T~O~D~U~S~K~

Sakura's hazel eyes snap open as she gasps for air.

"Easy there, Kurosaki-chan," a deep voice sounds throughout the room she's in. Sakura glances over at the man, whose main features are glasses and an apron. "I am Tessai. You are in Urahara Shouten."

"Urahara...Shouten?"

"Yes. You were knocked out by a hollow, but you were saved by your father."

"Oto-san?!"

Tessai is quiet. "Oops. Shouldn't have said that. Should. Not. Have. Said. That."

"What is going on?" Sakura begins to get angry. "Where's Rei-chan?"

"Follow me." Tessai gets up off his knees, from kneeling, and he leads her to a room, which a circular table. Around the table are her parents, Rei's mom, Rei herself, a dark-skinned woman, and a blonde man in a green hat.

"Ah, our guest is awake," the blonde man announces Sakura's arrival.

Rei glances up and she and Sakura run up to each other and embrace rightly. "Rei-chan! You're okay!"

"I'm okay," Rei repeats. The two break up the hug and sit down around the table.

The blonde man speaks, "I am Urahara Kisuke. Beside me is Shihouin Yoruichi. You already know Tessai, but what you don't know is what happened to, correct?"

"Sounds right," Sakura replies.

"Ichigo?"

"Go ahead and tell them," her father gruffly says. "They've already been attacked."

"I think you should," Urahara responds. "Or, at least, start us all off."

"Fine." Ichigo groans. "Sakura, Rei, Hinamori and I...are Shinigami."

"What are those?" Rei asks.

"They are Death Gods, warriors who guard the road that all souls travel on when they die," Momo answers, having been there with Ichigo to save her daughter.

"And that thing that attacked you was called a hollow," Ichigo follows up. "They are souls who lose their hearts after their chains have broken."

"Like that boy you saw at the school yard," Orihime speaks up for the first time.

"Oh, yeah, Okaa-san, what happened to him?"

"It turns out that today was the day when his brother would indeed visit his memorial for the first time. They got to reunite and the boy passed on afterwards, without needing a konso," Orihime replies.

"Konso?"

"That is something you two will eventually learn for yourselves," Urahara speaks up. "Ever since you two have first made contact with that ghost boy, your reiatsu began to leak out, and you're souls became exposed."

"Wha...?" By now, the two five year olds were somewhat confused.

"Again, something you'll learn eventually," Urahara replies. "Ichigo, Orihime, Momo, I'd like to request that your daughters be enrolled at Urahara and Yoruichi's private _'Shinigami Academy'_. I'd like for them to become Shinigami and learn how to defend themselves. I mean, they already have the reiatsu. Why not the skills to go along with it?"

~B~L~E~A~C~H~D~A~W~N~D~U~S~K~H~I~T~S~U~G~A~Y~A~H~I~N~A~M~O~R~I~

Yuki had been a resident of Junrinan in Rukongai for the past two and a half years, during which time she got to know her great-grandmother. The old woman was very kind and very friendly, and just like with her father, Yuki warmed up to her a lot.

Yuki still saw her father quite a bit. He came down to visit on holidays, like Christmas, or whenever he could take the day off (AKA when a certain Vice-Captain wasn't being a _lazy bum_).

Today, the two are on the porch, peeling apple skins when the girl hears a soft thump, and then another. It continues, getting louder and louder with each thump.

Eventually, screams reverberate throughout the area, getting louder with each thump as well.

The sounds will forever haunt young Yuki for the rest of her days, even when she's all grown up and mature enough to understand adult-like things.

"Baa-chan?" Yuki asks, her voice laced with obvious fear, as are her eyes. "Do you hear that?"

The thumps and the screams are heard again. "Yes, dear. It's a hollow invasion, something they do when they are very hungry."

The thumps get louder and closer to where Yuki and her great-grandmother are.

"Get inside, Baa-chan! I'll do get help!" Yuki, without looking back, turns and runs away from the house, past the monsters that she now has a good observation of.

They're ugly and scary.

In all honesty, she's really looking for her father. When around her father, all of her worries just fly out the window. She always feels safe with him.

During festivals, he always takes her to the highest place in Rukongai, where they watch the fireworks together.

She feels safer with him, because she knows he can protect her.

But she can't find him. She's running and running through the street, and she's finding other Shinigami, but none of them have a white haori on. She's getting more terrified by the minute, but this only seems to draw more monsters to her.

The hollows close in around her, hungry for her soul. Their reiatsus clashing with her own makes Yuki nauseous and extremely disoriented.

She eventually slows down and collapses on the dirt ground below her.

She feels extremely hot, and she feels like she's struggling to breathe and barely clinging to life.

She's going to die. She needs help. She needs to survive...

_Too late..._

The world around her darkens.

She's being thrown into the abyss.

But then, she's pulled back up.

"Stay awake, sweetie," comes a woman's voice, sounding as if it's far away.

"Tou...san..." Yuki mumbles.

"Stay awake," says the woman. "There's a large gash on your chest and I'm trying to heal it."

"Tou-san..." she mutters again.

Her eyesight is blurry. She's hearing feet running all around her.

"Tou-san..." she mumbles a little louder.

"I'm Matsumoto Rangiku–"

"Tou-san's...Vice-Captain...he's talked about you often..."

"Ooooh...you're Taichou's daughter. He talks about you _a lot_." Her Soul Pager beeps, and she picks up. "Yes? Okay. _Thank you_. I've got a Ryoka that needs _immediate_ medical treatment."

The amount of blood she's loosing makes her feel dizzy again.

Rangiku hangs up in time to see Yuki about to pass out. "No, no, no, stay awake! You need to survive! Taichou will kill me if he finds out I let you die! Stay awake!"

Unfortunately, she's too late.

~B~L~E~A~C~H~D~A~W~N~T~O~D~U~S~K~

Turquoise eyes open to see the ceiling of the Fourth Division.

Wow, she hasn't been in here for two and a half years. The last time she was in here was when her father told her she couldn't live with him anymore.

_Her father..._

"Hey, sweetie. You awake?"

Yuki does a double take.

"Otou-san!" She quickly moves forward to hug him, but she pauses upon feeling a terrible ache in her chest. "_Ow_!"

"Careful, _Snowflake_," Toushirou uses her pet name to put her at ease. "You were injured in the invasion three days ago. Matsumoto took you here, and Unohana was able to save you."

"Oh...so I'm alive? This isn't a dream?"

"Yes, you're still alive. No, this isn't a dream, both of which I am very happy about. Now, lay back down."

He pushes her back down onto her bed. To save her from any more pain, he's the one who leans over and hugs her.

She hugs him back, smiling. She made it out of this alive, and she got to see her father again.

"I have some good news."

She snaps her head toward him, not expecting this. "What?"

"I talked to the Soutaichou again yesterday, and he told me something, something that I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

_'Hitsugaya-taichou, during the invasion, I noticed that your daughter expressed high-level reiatsu...'_

"He told me that you can come live with me again." And a smile breaks out on her face. "But there's a catch. He says you have to enroll at the _Shino Academy_."

"Become a Shinigami like you?" Yuki asks. Toushirou nods.

"It's your choice, though, but be warned. If you don't enroll, your life will be danger."

And he doesn't want that. _Ever._

"What do you say?" He asks her again.

~B~L~E~A~C~H~

*Keep in mind, they are in Japan. They don't write in English.

And yes, Hiro and Tadashi are a reference to my favorite movie, Big Hero 6.

**Next Chapter:**_ Rei and Yuki both ponder over their choices, but even in opposite worlds, the two are still connected._

A/N: So? What did you think? Any mistakes I may have made? Tell me. Don't be afraid to tell me and tell me how I can fix them. I am open-minded. I'll listen to anyone's opinions. Review, please.


End file.
